A Mercenarys Tie
by Lavaros
Summary: A new face is in town, what will it do for the scoobs? ((so i suck at reviews... Sue Me.


Authors Notes: Lavaros and Lily are actually the main characters of the story, I do not on buffy or angel, and I just love them! Please be nice to Lav he has too much angst already… GO THE VALMAR RETURNS STORY IN THE GRANDIA SECTION! Set during season 7… There's 7 right? (Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! Spuffy)

_The Mercenary_

Buffy walked along the gravelled pathway she sighed and looked at her watch 11:30,

"You should probably go home. Its dangerous out here at night." A voice called from behind her. When Buffy had turned around she saw a black green tipped haired man, one eye red the other a strand of hair was covering it. Buffy's lips went dry...

"Who are you?"

"Lavaros Kidaka. I am Half Vampire"

"… HE'S WHAT?" Lili screamed at her mother in protest. Buffy clenched her hands into a fist

"Half Vampire, He's apparently a Preventer."

"What the hell is that? Sounds dodged Mum"

"Its an organization that takes on jobs for light, but at a price." Giles said in his matter-of-fact tone

"So who am I protecting?" Lavaros said his arms folded across his chest

"Me and the potentials" Lily stated gruffly Lav's eyebrows narrowed

"So I'm baby sitting 'ey?" he seemed cold and at the same time open hearted and weak. He was still human; he just wouldn't show it for the life of him.

Lavaros had spent the weak talking to no one; his usual eticate of clothing was full black attire, an over coat made of leather a tight bonze shirt and jeans. The only thing that wasn't black on him was his two cross earring's; small and shining brightly and his silver bracelet. His facial features were bland the scar across down his eye was easily noticeable; especially through the cold stare that he gave.

Lily wasn't happy to have the mercenary around, it bothered her to no end. She didn't need protection! So why did her Mother hire _his kind _; it just didn't make sense. Though she hated her Mother for thinking she was weak, she couldn't help but hold a sense of respect for the merc. Not that it mattered. She'd get rid of him no matter what!

End Of the First One, PLEASE REVIEW XD!

_The Breakfast Attack._

Lavaros had spent the next week identifying the weak points in the house, where the best places to hide were, and of course, the ones open to invasion.

Lily was getting even more irritated with the Half Vampire, she would watch him just barge in to any room when he felt like it, and then he got his own to which he didn't even use to her knowledge. She didn't see the point of taking care of someone who would just backstab you if the price were higher. So she didn't trust him.

And Lavaros definitely didn't trust Lily.

"Good Morning" Willow called to both Lavaros and Lily, who simultaneously said

"What's the time, I was up all night Lavaros (or Lily) wouldn't stop stirring"

Lily screamed "I did not Lavaros! You were the one who was snoring!"

"No I wasn't." he replied in disapproval "you god damn baka."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked a bit confused

"Idiot or foolish in Japanese."

"Hey!" Lily protested "I am not an idiot."

"_Then stop acting like one" _Lavaros said, drowning the sounds of Lily's fury out

"Why don't we have something to eat?"

"Pancakes thank you Willow." Lavaros paused "With some honey to, if it isn't to much trouble"

"Toast Will!" Buffy and Lily said happily and Lavaros looked at them.

They stoped instantly when he narrowed his eyes in cautiousness.

"What is it?" Buffy asked. "What's wrong Lava-

"Shut up, get your head down and shut up."

"Why?" Lily said, then a blast came through the door, hurling Lavaros up the stairs

"That's… why…" he gripped his arm in pain, scorched as he was he still got up and was ready to strike the demon that appeared from the door, and went after him.

Lavaros jumped over the demons head after it closed in, and used an energy bomb when he turned around, sending it crashing through Lily's wall

"That's my-

"You would have-

The demon had jumped up snarled and rammed Lavaros down the stairs, Lily screamed and Buffy had enough she ran at the demon and punched it into the wall behind it, making the demon growl. Now it was angry, it attacked Buffy and sent her into the kitchen. Willow tried rapping it in binds of energy but they were shaken off and she was thrown into Lavaros and Lily, who barely managed to just recover from the attacks.

"Dammit! This thing is to powerful for us!" Lily cried and Lavaros just smirked.

"No it isn't, I am stronger than _this_!" he jumped up and took out a katana from its sheath and ran at the ugly demon "Dragon fang cutter!" Lavaros split into four people, red, yellow, green and blue, the slashed the demon together and it died with a roar, when Lavaros formed into one he glared at Lily for her idiotic worries.

"Remember. _I am stronger then all of you"_


End file.
